Most of furniture currently available on the market is made of wood. For instance, a typical sofa is made of wood panels coupled to each other by nails or screws. Such furniture consumes a tremendous amount of wood, and thus unfriendly to the environment. Nails and/or splinters of the wood panels also pose threats to the safety of workers. Moreover, woods require preprocessing and thus increase the manufacturing cost of the furniture. Further, woods can be affected by environmental conditions such as moisture, and thus shorten the usable life span of the furniture. In addition, some wood panels tend to bounce back when bent, making the assembling and disassembling of the furniture difficult and inefficient.
Given the current state of the art, there remains a need for bendable panels, sofa frames and sofas that address the abovementioned issues.
The information disclosed in this Background section is provided for an understanding of the general background of the invention and is not an acknowledgement or suggestion that this information forms part of the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.